


Warning Signs

by foxiea



Series: Warnings Signs [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Kuron is Shiro (Voltron)'s Clone, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxiea/pseuds/foxiea
Summary: Matt was the first one to realise it wasn't Shiro.





	Warning Signs

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually do soulmate AUs but I 100% do making characters suffer  
> Matt calls Pidge Katie here because I headcanon him doing that when things get particularly serious

Shiro's broad chest was covered in scars.  Matt pressed his hand flat against his stomach, feeling the hard muscle beneath the skin.  Shiro always had a great physique (read: spent too many hours in the gym, if you asked Matt), but his body was something different now, changed by war.  Matt supposed his own was too, if he cared to think about it.

His fingers traced over the blue-green soul-mark just beneath Shiro's pectoral muscles.   _I'll never see my family again_ , in Matt's neat, practised cursive.  His stomach lurched.

Shiro bent his knees, sending Matt toppling down on top of him.  He wore a cheeky grin on his face, and shrugged when Matt looked up at him.

"You were taking too long," he said, before he pressed his lips to Matt's.

The kiss made him want to vomit.

 _You can do this, Matt,_ he told himself.   _Just roll with it, don't let him suspect anything, then get to Katie._

 

He found her in the lounge, curled up with her laptop, typing away happily.  Hunk was next to her, drawing up blueprints for something, and Lance hovered over them with a look on his face that told Matt he hadn't the slightest clue what they were working on.

"Katie," he said, and Pidge turned to him with wide eyes.  "We need to talk."

"Sure," she said with a nod.  She folded her laptop and tucked it beneath her arm.  "Let's go to my room."

"I'll see you guys la-ter...?"

Hunk and Lance were staring at her, jaws slack and mouths open.

"What?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Your name is Katie?!" Lance exclaimed, at the same time Hunk bellowed, "Your name isn't Pidge?"

Pidge just rolled her eyes, a fond smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.  She turned back to her brother.

"Let's go, Matt."

 

"What's up?" Pidge asked, plopping herself down on her bed.  

The junk scattered across her floor meant Matt had to step carefully and slowly to reach the bed, but he eventually did, hovering just in front of his sister.

"I need to show you something," he said.  He hooked his thumbs beneath the waistband of his pants, and pulled them down to expose his hipbone.  There were words there, written in choppy black letters.

_Take care of your father._

"Matt," Pidge said, her voice low.  "What...?"

He sunk onto the bed, his head hitting the plush pillows Pidge had stacked near the top.

"Have you ever seen Shiro's mark?" Matt asked.

Pidge nodded slowly.  "Yes."

Matt sighed, covering his eyes with his hands.

"When they took us to the arena, they didn't tell us what was going on.  But whenever they took prisoners there, they never came back.  So we figured..."

Pidge squeezed his arm reassuringly.  He took her hand in his, and offered her a small smile.

"I was sure we weren't gonna make it out alive, Katie.  The guard pointed at me, and all I could think about was you and Mom and Dad, and how I wanted to see you all one last time."

"I was babbling and scared, and the only thing I remember saying is  _I'll never see my family again_ , and it was like something in Shiro snapped.  He...  He.."

Matt was shaking.  Pidge wrapped her short arms around her, hugging him tight.

"It's okay, Matt.  You're safe now.  I'm here with you."

They stayed like that for a long time, until the shaking subsided and Matt was ready to talk again.

"Thanks, Katie."

She waggled her eyebrows and gave him a mischievous look.  "So, you and Shiro huh?"

He grinned at her, proud as the day they announced his selection for the Kerberos mission.

Pidge hummed.  "I thought soul-marks were supposed to be the last words you heard your soulmate say.  Leave it to you and Shiro to find a way to break the laws of the universe."

Matt frowned, pushing himself up on his elbows.  "That's the thing Katie.  We didn't.  Whoever that is... He's not my Shiro."

Pidge bolted up, her body rigid in alarm.  He could almost see the Holt gears turning in her brain as she considered what he was saying.

"Are you sure?" She asked eventually.

Matt looked her in the eyes, let her see the pain there.

"Yes," he said.

"Okay," Pidge said, getting to her feet.  "We have to tell the others."

Matt's fingers wrapped around her wrist, and tugged at her.  She turned her gaze back to him.  "Thank you," he said.  "For believing me."

Pidge shook her head.

"You're my brother, Matt.  I'll always believe you."


End file.
